


Truth or Dare

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 1/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: It's Gabriel's turn to pick the night's activity and he picks truth or dare, but things rapidly get out of hand.





	Truth or Dare

Sam couldn’t deny that it was only fair for the whole household to take turns picking the night’s activity, but that didn’t stop the nerves churning in his gut when it was Gabriel’s turn, even with the rules that they had laid down. He couldn’t pick anything illegal, whether he would be modifying memories or not, nor could it be anything that left the confines of the bunker to avoid any public embarrassment, though there was unfortunately no way to stop embarrassment in front each other. Needless to say, by the time dinner rolled around Sam was a bucket of nerves that didn’t go away as Gabriel announced his pick for the evening. “Truth or dare,” he said with a smug grin. 

“Seriously?” Dean scoffed. “What are we, thirteen-year-old girls?” 

“Nope, which is exactly why it’s so fun,” Gabriel said mischievously, and maybe if he played his cards right he could use the game to get a little closer to a certain moose. 

“Do we have to?” Sam groaned just knowing that playing that particular game with Gabriel of all people was pretty near the top on the list of bad ideas. 

“Yup,” Gabriel said popping the p at the end as he so often did. 

“I am unsure how to ‘truth or dare’,” Cas said hesitantly. 

“It’s a game. We go around a circle and pick a person to ask truth or dare. If they pick truth they have to answer any question you ask them honestly and if they pick dare then they have to do one thing you tell them to do,” Sam explained with a feeling of dread sinking in his stomach. He just knew that Gabriel was going to be picking on him the whole game. He always did. The archangel seemed to see Sam as his personal plaything, and not in a fun way. 

“That about sums it up. But the bonus is, with me and Cassie playing, we’ll be able to tell if you’re telling the truth or not,” Gabriel said impishly. 

“Wonderful,” Sam said sarcastically and already started thinking up ways to tell the truth without telling the truth. Still, it might serve to get some answers to some things that had always bugged him about Gabriel.

“Great. Let’s go,” Gabriel said cheerfully getting up from the table. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked confused. 

“Traditionally, this game is played sitting in a circle on the floor, but I’m not going to make you old humans sit on a hard floor so we’re going to the living room where there’s carpet,” Gabriel explained as though to a two-year-old. 

“We’re not sitting on the floor,” Sam protested.

At the same time, Dean said indignantly, “We are not old.”

“I don’t understand what sitting on the floor has to do with asking questions,” Cas chimed in. 

Gabriel gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. “My night means my pick and I say we’re sitting on the floor,” he addressed to Sam before turning to Dean. “You’re not exactly spring chickens anymore, and do you really want to spend hours sitting on a stone floor?” Finally, he looked at Cas and opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he said, “I don’t have an answer for you. It’s just how the game is played.”

Once they were finally settled on the floor, Sam spoke up, “Cas should go first since he’s never played before.” Cas was sitting on Gabriel’s left which meant that with Cas going first, Gabriel would go last. 

Gabriel just shrugged. He thought that should mean that Cassie would go last so he could see how it was done first, but he already had a few wins under his belt tonight so he might as well let Sam pick who went first. “Okay, Cassie. You’re up. Who do you want to ask?” 

“Dean,” Cas said as if there was any doubt. He would always pick Dean in anything. 

“Dare,” Dean said quickly with a smirk, knowing that Cas had no idea what to do here so his dare couldn’t be too bad. 

“Now you say, ‘I dare you to’ and give him something to do,” Sam told Cas. 

Cas nodded and thought for a moment. “I dare you to…touch your nose.” The whole circle groaned, and Cas looked around confused. “Did I do it wrong?”

“Nope,” Dean said quickly and touched his nose. “There. Done. Next?”

“For future reference, Cas, you’re supposed to give him something difficult or embarrassing or something,” Sam told him. 

“Why would I do that to him?” Cas asked, blinking at the hunter, bewildered. 

“Because that’s the fun part, Cassie,” Gabriel told him with a grin before he turned to Sam. “Okay, you’re up Samoose.” 

“Gabriel,” Sam said with a smirk. 

“Dare,” Gabriel shot back with his own smirk. 

Sam faltered a bit, not sure why he’d expected the archangel to choose truth. He had a dozen different questions ready to ask him, but no idea what to dare him to do. “Um…I dare you to…um…eat a salad,” he finished smugly. “That actually tastes like a salad,” he added before Gabriel snapped up a salad that tasted like chocolate. 

“And how on dad’s green earth do you expect me to know what a salad tastes like,” Gabriel asked completely dumbfounded, already starting to regret his idea with this game. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that as he got up. “I’ll go make you one real quick,” Sam offered rushing into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a small bowl of salad. He’d considered a big one, but he wasn’t EVIL.

Gabriel looked at it apprehensively for a moment before he picked up the fork and stabbed it into a piece of lettuce, slowly bringing it to his mouth before taking a deep breath and plunging in, nearly spitting it out as he started gagging. “Oh, dear dad. You human’s actually eat this? It’s like something puked in my mouth.”

Sam just about rolled on the floor laughing and Dean wasn’t in much better shape. Even Cas had a small amused smile on his face. “You have to eat the whole thing,” Sam gasped out between his laughter. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the hunter, promising retribution for this travesty as he curled up his nose and forced the rest of it down, taking huge bites and barely chewing just to get it over with as fast as possible. As soon as it was gone, Gabriel snapped up a candy bar to wash the horrible taste out of his mouth. 

Once the rest of the room had themselves under control again, it was Dean’s turn. “Sam,” he said with a grin. 

“Shit,” Sam breathed out. “Truth.” He knew better than to give his brother the chance to dare him to do anything. 

“Who do you think about most often when you’re beating it?” Dean asked, always happy to take any opportunity to embarrass his brother as much as possible. 

All color drained from Sam’s face and he knew that he could never answer that question, so there was only one thing to do. “Dare,” he sighed defeatedly, glad that they played by the rules that you could change but then you had to do one or the other.

“I dare you to kiss the pixie,” Dean said smugly. 

“Wh-what?” Sam asked eyes going wide, not noticing that Gabriel’s did too for a second before he schooled himself. 

Dean suspected that Sam had a crush on the annoying archangel, and seeing him fall all over himself over this would be hilarious. “You heard me.”

Gabriel let out a tight laugh. “S’okay Samsquatch. I don’t bite…much,” he added with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was either one little kiss or letting on that he always thought of Gabriel when he was alone. That was no contest. He crawled forward and placed a barely there peck on the archangel’s lips before scooting back to his seat, not noticing the brief flash of disappointment that crossed the archangel’s face. 

“Oh, come on. You call that a kiss?” Dean jeered. 

“You didn’t specify HOW I had to kiss him. Just that I do it,” Sam told him causing Dean to grumble. 

“My turn!” Gabriel said excitedly. “Sam.”

“What is this? Pick on Sam day?” he asked with a sigh. “Truth.” Giving Gabriel a chance to dare him to do something was even worse than giving Dean that chance. 

Unlike the older hunter, Gabriel was trying to start off slow though, so he asked a question that would either give him hope that he might get a chance or dash it completely. “Are you in love with anyone?” 

Sam thought for a minute. It could be worse. It could ask him who he was in love with. He could answer a simple yes or no question. “Yes.”

Gabriel’s face fell a fraction. It seemed that any chance of him getting Sam now was a long shot. Dean, being far more observant than usual noticed that and combined with Sam’s answer and Dean’s suspicion about the object of Sam’s affections, he suddenly had a good idea of what was going on here and quickly made a plan for the rest of the game. The fact that it could end up making Sam happy in the end was only secondary to the amusement he would gain in the process. 

“Your turn Cas,” Sam told him. 

“Gabriel,” Cas picked. He wasn’t about to make Dean do something embarrassing after all. 

“Dare,” Gabriel picked, despite being a little more leery of such things after his last dare, but this was Cas. 

“I dare you to…show your wings,” Cas finished after a moment of thought. 

Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn’t believe his little brother had gone there. “For how long?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“Ten minutes?” Cas suggested, and Gabriel took another deep breath before he rolled his shoulders pulling six glorious golden wings from his back that nearly filled the large room. 

It was Sam’s turn to suck in a sharp breath as he was entranced by the sight of them and it took a moment before Dean was able to get his attention that it was his turn. “Right. Sorry. Um…Gabriel.”

“Truth,” Gabriel said sulkily, not about to pull another dare out of the hat. 

“What’s the whole story about how you came back to life after Elysian Fields?” Sam asked. Gabriel had always been notoriously tight-lipped about that. All he would ever say on the matter was that Metatron had resurrected him with the angel tablet, but never would give any details. 

Gabriel sighed and started talking, definitely regretting his bright idea to play this game now. “Well the douche wasn’t about to resurrect me in heaven and risk the other angels knowing there was an archangel back on the board, so he resurrected me in a hotel here on earth. When he resurrected me though, the angel tablet gave him complete control over all my powers. I couldn’t do anything without his permission and…well…it resurrected me naked.” He tossed a glare around the room as he heard the snickers from Dean and the belatedly choked of snicker from Sam. “So naturally, when I realized that I was alive, and he had full control of me, I tried to run. Stupid, I know, but it just so happened that there was a bingo game being run in the hotel at the time and I accidentally ran into that room.” Sam no longer even tried to hold back his snickers at the naked archangel ending up in a room full of little old ladies. “It’s not funny! I had bruises on my ass for a week and I couldn’t even heal them!” That was the last straw for the hunters who were now rolling. “Anyway, then Metatron brought me back to him and put me to work,” he finished quickly. 

Once Sam and Dean were back under control, it was Dean’s turn. “Sam.” 

“Truth,” Sam sighed, despite knowing that he was probably going to have to go with an alternate dare anyway. 

“Who are you in love with?” Dean asked in what he hoped was a curious tone rather than a knowing one. 

“Dare,” Sam said quickly once again. 

“Okay, I’m going to fix my last dare. Kiss the pixie for at least ten seconds, with tongue,” Dean said smugly, and Sam sighed. 

Gabriel’s mood brightened slightly at that. He could use a reward, and thankfully his time came to put up his wings before Sam kissed him, because he knew that if the hunter so much as brushed against one of them while kissing him he would most definitely embarrass himself. He forced himself not to show his excitement as Sam crawled forward and molded his lips over Gabriel’s and the archangel happily opened for him, kissing him back just as slowly as Sam’s nervous kiss and when Dean called time, Sam scurried back to his spot as if he’d been burned, with a bright blush staining his cheeks. 

Gabriel also chose Sam, who, once again, picked truth. Gabriel wasn’t going to push anything on his own. Not yet, anyway. He was working up to it, not that he would go TOO far with a dare anyway, so he lobbed a rather softball question at the hunter. “Boxers or briefs?”

Sam’s blush returned with the question, but he said, “Boxer briefs. You’re up Cas,” he added quickly trying to deflect the attention. 

“Dean,” Cas said realizing that no one had picked Dean since his first turn, though still not sure if he could really embarrass Dean the way he had his brother. 

“Dare,” Dean picked again. 

“I dare you to…” he considered for a long moment before he realized the theme that the others seemed to be going with; Sam kissing Gabriel, asking about underwear, and sexual activities, so he had a thought. “give Gabriel a…what was it called? A lapdance?”

“You want me to what?!” Dean asked wide-eyed, unable to believe that the angel had come up with such a suggestion. Then again, judging by the look on Gabriel’s face when Cas dared him to show his wings, maybe it wasn’t all that surprising. He looked to Gabriel trying to decide whether or not to switch to truth, but then Gabriel raised an eyebrow in challenge and damned if he was going to back down from a challenge. “Okay. Fine,” he said with a huff as he stood up. 

Gabriel let out a barking laugh as he got up and snapped up a rather comfortable chair along with appropriate music and plopped down into the chair. Not exactly the brother he wanted a lap dance from, but he’d take it. 

Dean decided if he was going to do this then he would do it right. He would so get Cas back for this one, but at least it might serve to make Sam jealous enough to do something. Cas hadn’t specified a time limit or anything, but he decided one song would be enough and he got to work, suppressing his smirk when he heard Gabriel’s breathing start to speed up and noticed the archangel’s body responding. He wasn’t quite as thrilled when he felt his own body responding too though, but he should have expected it. If he hadn’t long suspected Sam’s feelings for Gabriel, he would have tapped that a long time ago, but since he didn’t actually have any feelings and Sam did, he’d refrained. 

Gabriel was surprised that Dean was actually good at this, and even more surprised that he wasn’t half-assing it, but he was really getting into it. So much so that he had to suppress his groan when the song ended and Dean climbed off his lap. Gabriel didn’t even bother trying to hide his erection like Dean was doing and it didn’t take him long to notice Sam’s stare and he winked at the hunter when his eyes flickered up to Gabriel’s. Sam blushed brightly before shooting a glare at his brother and saying “Cas.”

“Umm…truth?” Cas said startled to have been picked for once, and not realizing that Sam and Dean both wanted payback for that dare. 

“What is your most embarrassing memory?” Sam asked. 

Cas raised his eyebrows at the question but answered anyway. “When I was learning to fly, I fell from heaven and crashed into the tar pits here on earth. It took my brothers nearly a week to free me but by then my wings had turned permanently black.”

The rest of the group laughed, but not nearly as much as they had at other points. It was a funny story, but nothing like they’d hoped for. Sam even looked to Gabriel to make sure that Cas was telling the truth, but the archangel didn’t say anything otherwise, so he assumed he was. How nice it must be for that to be the most embarrassing memory. 

Dean was next and immediately said, “Cas.”

“Dare,” Cas said, wanting to get the full gamut of the game. 

Dean considered having him give Sam a lap dance as payback, but figured Cas wouldn’t actually be good at it, so it would rather defeat the purpose, but he did like the idea of doing something to make Gabriel jealous like he had Sam. He wasn’t about to take this game too far though, which only left him with one option. Lame and stale though it was, even more so since he’d used it already, but he said, “I dare you to make out with Sam for at least 30 seconds.” He also sent a silent prayer to the seraph telling him to really get into it and make Gabriel jealous, even sending him a mental image of what he wanted him to do, not wanting to take any chances with Cas’ understanding. 

Sam’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at his brother with a glare before turning back to Cas just in time to have his lips captured in a rather awkward but enthusiastic kiss. Cas wrapped one arm around Sam’s back while the other tangled in the hunter’s hair and Sam just went with it, instinctively kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the angel to pull him closer, and if he imagined a different angel in the process, well, no one had to know. 

This time Gabriel was the one to call time and in a rather strained voice, before snapping out a, “Sam.”

“Truth,” Sam played it safe as usual. 

Gabriel wasn’t in the mood to play gentle anymore. “What is your favorite sexual fantasy and who does it involve?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“Dare,” Sam quickly changed to. 

Gabriel’s smirk just widened. He had a plan for this one too. He was going to find out who his competition was if it killed him, and if it just happened to be Cassie…well he would cross that bridge if he came to it. “I dare you to kiss the person you love as soon as you see them.”

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. He was backed into a corner, screwed either way. Either he told Gabriel about his intimate fantasies involving the two of them or he let Gabriel find out that he was in love with him. The question was which one would be less damaging and easier to go through with and that was an easy question. One little kiss or getting out a whole bunch of words. Something told him Gabriel would make less fun of his feelings than his fantasies anyway, so he took a deep breath to steel his nerves before he surged forward and kissed Gabriel, nearly as quick as he had the last time, but this time when he tried to scamper back, he found himself held in place as Gabriel’s lips attached to his with a desperate fervor. 

Sam’s breath hitched when Gabriel kissed him so urgently, and he couldn’t help but kiss him back with the same energy. Neither of them heard Dean clearing his throat a few times, nor did they notice him waving Cas with him as the two of them left the room. The next thing Sam knew he was laying on his back on the soft carpet with Gabriel straddling his lap as he kissed him like his life depended on it. This position alone would have gotten him rock hard even without the way Gabriel was rolling his hips on top of him and his big brain was on full vacation by the time Gabriel nipped and sucked his way over Sam’s neck and jaw, ending with his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth as he asked, “Fuck me, Sammy?” 

Sam barely managed a nod as his breathing quickened even more than it had been and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest when he suddenly felt a draft as the archangel had just snapped his fingers and disrobed them both. Gabriel shifted up towards Sam’s stomach, reaching a lubed hand behind him to slick up Sam’s cock before lining it up with his entrance and dropping on it before Sam changed his mind, reveling in the familiar burn, but still having to stop for a second to adjust. 

Sam let out a keening moan at the tight warmth that now surrounded him even as Gabriel’s lips found his own again and he kissed the archangel back with more desperation than he’d ever felt before as he twitched his hips up before Gabriel experimentally wiggled a bit and then started moving in earnest. Up and down, forward and back, riding Sam’s cock like a pro. It was only a few minutes of that though before Sam needed more. He flipped them over, lining up again and slamming in when his cock slipped out, and began pounding into the keening archangel, threading their fingers together as he leaned down to kiss Gabriel again for a long moment. 

When he felt himself getting close, Sam pulled one of his hands free from Gabriel’s tight grip and reached down to start stroking the leaking cock as his lips moved to Gabriel’s neck, licking and sucking the whole way down. Gabriel’s free hand moved to Sam’s hair and when Sam gave an experimental nip to the soft skin on Gabriel’s neck the archangel’s hand tightened. “Fuck, yes, Sam. More. Harder,” he breathed out. Sam bit him again, harder, sucking at the same time and Gabriel’s hips were then pumping up, fucking Sam’s fist and pulling him deeper inside the archangel with every pounding thrust. 

It didn’t take long after that for Gabriel to spill over Sam’s hand with a gasping moan, prompting the hunter to empty himself deep inside Gabriel’s ass, breathing out the word, “Gabriel,” as he did. As they came down from the high, Gabriel’s hand in Sam’s hair turned softer, sweeter, and Sam groaned and rested his forehead against Gabriel’s chest, still not pulling out though, despite wishing he hadn’t done that. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Gabriel asked softly, almost inaudibly. 

“Say anything about?” Sam asked, not in his right mind enough to puzzle out riddles at the moment. 

“You love me,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly, despite the way his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. At least that, along with his ragged breathing and sweaty palms could be attributed to the great sex they’d just had rather than his nerves. 

That was enough to get Sam moving though as he quickly pulled his still half hard cock out of Gabriel and jumped to his feet intending to flee, only to be stopped by a tug on his hand. When he turned to look at Gabriel, he felt a soft hand cradle his face and a pair of soft warm lips on his own, kissing him without the desperation or need from before. This was just soft and sweet and slow. When Gabriel pulled out of the kiss, he whispered, “I love you, Sam,” very glad that he was an archangel and thus had wings to hold him up since there was no chance of his legs doing so right now. 

Sam gaped at him for a moment before echoing the archangel’s question. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“I didn’t think I needed to. I figured my actions spoke for themselves,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

“Your actions?” Sam asked perplexed. 

“I walked into a hotel full of gods and risked my greatest secret to get you out of there. I sacrificed my life in the end for you to escape. Ran myself to the ground to find you another way to stop the apocalypse. Not to mention, how close I’ve stuck since I got back and how many times I’ve saved your ass. I figured you had to know how I felt. So why didn’t YOU say anything?” 

Sam felt the urge to kick himself. When Gabriel put it like that it was so completely obvious. He had been so stuck on the fact that he could never deserve the love of an archangel, that he didn’t even realize that he already had it anyway. “Because I’m an idiot,” he finally answered Gabriel’s question. “I love you, Gabe. Always have.”

“Ditto, my Samshine,” Gabriel said with relief pulling the hunter into another kiss.


End file.
